Defects in apoptosis or programmed cell death regulation contribute to many human diseases, including those of the lung. Recent evidence indicates that Fas(CD95)-mediated apoptosis plays an important role in the pathogenesis of several pulmonary diseases. However our understanding of the mechanisms involved in the process is limited. Failure to understand such mechanisms directly limits the effectiveness of prevention and therapeutic efforts. The overall objective of this study is to provide a scientific basis for a mechanistic understanding of the molecular events involved in Fas-mediated apoptosis and its regulation in specific lung cells. Our preliminary findings indicate that while Fas can trigger apoptosis of lung cells, the expression level of Fas and its activation by Fas ligand (FasL) do not correlate with the susceptibility to Fas-mediated cell death, indicating that regulators of the apoptosis-signaling pathway must exist. In this project we will seek to identify key regulators controlling Fas-mediated cell death of lung cells and elucidate their mechanisms. The project will specifically test the hypotheses that susceptibility to Fas-mediated apoptosis and associated lung pathologies may be determined by the expression level of cellular FLICE-inhibitory protein (c-FLIP) and that alterations of this protein by certain pneumotoxic agents can sensitize cells to Fas- mediated cell death via an activation of caspase-8 and downstream caspase cascade. We will determine the functional role of c-FLIP and identify the death signaling pathways in primary lung cells using various molecular biology and biochemical techniques. We will also test the hypothesis that downregulation of c- FLIP through post-translational modifications is a critical regulatory event controlling Fas-mediated cell death and survival via caspase-8 and NF-(B signaling pathway. Because our preliminary findings indicate critical roles of reactive oxygen species (ROS) and ubiquitin-proteasome dependent pathway in c-FLIP degradation and Fas signaling, we will elucidate the underlying mechanisms and identify specific ROS involved and their cellular sources. Furthermore, we will determine specific ubiquitination sites on c-FLIP that target this molecule for degradation using site-directed mutagenesis and gene deletion assays. It is expect that the proposed studies will provide valuable new information on the mechanisms of cell death regulation and associated lung disorders which will be important in risk assessment and therapeutic intervention. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]